Ramsley
Ramsley is the main villain in the 2003 Disney film, The Haunted Mansion, played by Terence Stamp. He is a butler of a ghostly mansion. He is moderately creepy, but strict and well-mannered. He tried to kill Jim Evers and his family after revealing his evil nature. Ramsley's defeat was similar to Frollo's defeat in that they both fell into fire.. Before leaving, however, Sara receives a telephone call asking her to appraise an old mansion in the remote swamps of New Orleans. Jim jumps at the chance to handle the selling of the house, and takes his entire family, including his children Michael and Megan, to the old Gracey Manor, which seems completely deserted except for the owner, Edward Gracey (Parker), his creepy butler Ramsley (Stamp), and two servants, Ezra (Shawn) and Emma (Waters). What is supposed to be a brief stop turns into an overnight stay when a sudden rainstorm blocks the road, and the Evers are offered shelter for the night. After an argument between Jim and Sara, Ramsley leads Jim to the library, where Jim discovers a secret exit and becomes trapped wandering through the passageways. Elsewhere, Gracey approaches Sara and offers her a tour of the mansion. Meanwhile, a strange, glowing ball appears in Megan and Michael's room, and leads them to the attic, where they discover an old portrait, and realize that Sara is the spitting image of Elizabeth Henshaw. Jim stumbles on a crystal ball with the spirit of a gypsy, Madame Leota (Tilly) inside. Leota guides him to Michael and Megan, accompanied by Ezra and Emma, who explain that they, and the rest of the house's inhabitants, are ghosts: since Master Gracey's suicide, the mansion has been cursed and their spirits have been trapped there. Believing that Sara is a reincarnated Elizabeth, Gracey seeks to marry her, ending his despair and breaking the curse. Jim asks how they can escape, and Leota tells him to find a key in the adjacent graveyard. After a narrow escape from a crypt full of zombies, they use the key to open a locked trunk in the attic: inside, they find a letter from Elizabeth to Edward, accepting his proposal of marriage. Stunned, Ezra and Emma realize that Elizabeth didn't kill herself. Ramsley's ghost appears and reveals the truth: feeling that marriage to Elizabeth would have ruined his master, Ramsley poisoned her, and then sent Edward a fake suicide note. He did not expect Edward's suicide, or the curse it caused. Now, in order to break the curse, he has lured Sara to the mansion, so Edward can "marry" her and finally be at peace. When Jim objects, Ramsley uses his powers to take Megan and Michael prisoner, throw Jim out of the mansion, and then seal it off. Inside, Edward pleads with Sara to remember who she really is. Frightened, and realizing that he is a ghost, she runs away and locks herself in her room. Ramsley then confronts her, telling her to play her part and go through with the wedding, or else Megan and Michael will die. Outside the mansion, Jim has almost given up hope, but Madame Leota tells him to "try again." Jim drives his car through the mansion's windows, rescues Megan and Michael, and then confronts the ghosts in the middle of the "wedding," just before Sara is about to join Edward in death by drinking a cup of poison. Jim confronts and demands Ramsley to confess the truth in which he would deny twice. Edward threatens to kill Jim with his sword, but Jim gives Edward the real letter from Elizabeth, and Ramsley, when confronted, admits to murdering her, angering Edward. When all is revealed, Ramsley becomes enraged and envokes the powers of Hell (Like Maleficent's). Windows shatter as evil spirits fly around the room. At that, flames erupt from the fireplace and drag Ramsley down to his rightful place: in Hell. Ramsley attempts to bring Jim with him, but Edward saves Jim as Ramsley screams and falls in the fiery tunnel. Then the mysterious ball reappears, and reveals itself to be the ghost of Elizabeth; she and Edward reunite, and together they, and the rest of the mansion's ghosts, ascend to Heaven. The only inhabitants of the mansion left behind are Madame Leota and four singing busts (apparently because they already have Earthly vessels to live in), which the Evers adopt into their family and take with them on their vacation. Trivia *﻿Some people think he is the unseen hunter in the 1942 film, Bambi. Category:Men Category:Masters of Evil Category:ghosts Category:Deaths Category:Killers Category:Live-Action Category:Deceased villains Category:Males Category:Evil geniuses Category:Most Evil Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:Completely mad Category:Falling villains Category:Framers Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:villians draged to hell Category:Satan like villians Category:True Villains Category:Thin Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:kidnappers Category:Spirites Category:Warlocks Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Delicious Villains Category:Defeated villains Category:Villains who get defeated by a different object Category:Disgusting and Gross Villains Category:butlers Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Sadistic villains Category:Cursed Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Villians Dragged to Hell